The Boston University Medical Center Alumni Medical Library, in collaboration with the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Department of Mental Health (DMH), Metro Boston Area are proposing the development of the Mental Health Information Network of Metro Boston (MHINMB). This project will build on the success of the recently completed and NLM-funded Boston Mental Health Information Outreach Project, which provided information skills and web training, development of a web-site, and a small number of computers (4) and a printer for the Doctor Solomon Carter Fuller Mental Health Center. The Mental Health Information Network of Metro Boston will provide an integrative information resource, service, access, and training, linking the Metro Boston Area Centers, Service Providers, Treatment Centers, and Club Houses through the MHINMB. The project will comprise four primary components: 1) Development of the MHINMB Website will provide an access point for quality-filtered information and links, as well as content information and materials provided by DMH and other mental health information providers. The site will serve as a mental health information resource for consumers and staff in the Metro Boston area, as well as regionally, and nationally. 2) Information skills training will be provided for DMH staff and consumers in the Metro Boston area, through the five area centers, service providers, or clubhouses, as appropriate. The training will focus on how to effectively search the WWW for mental health and physical health information, including PubMed, MedlinePlus, and other NLM databases and resources. Information skills training will be provided by BUMC library staff, and will evolve during the three years of the project, with train-the-trainer sessions and development of an online tutorial helping to guarantee sustainability at project's end. 3) Computers will be purchased (20 for each year of the project) and provided to key sites (area centers, service providers, or clubhouses) throughout the Metro Boston area, providing both access points and small group training sites for using and learning to locate mental health information resources, and 4) The Library will provide a reference and information resource referral service, via telephone and e-mail, in support of mental health consumers and staff.